Bella comes back home
by JasperIzMine2410
Summary: Bella returnes to forks once agin like she dose every summer only this time somthing is about to change rated m for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MYERS DOSE**

_BPOV _

_"Yes mum i know" _i ushally didnt mind talking to mum_ but after she tells you the rulez of "Dads house" about 400 times it gets a bit old__**.**_ "Well u know how your fater can be" mum and charlie have been divorced since i was 3. Staring out our dirty front window or our blue HYUNDAI i noticed the familure tree formations. "Were alost there" my mum said nervously i felt kind of sorry for her knowing she

would have to endure awkward small talk with charlie, most likley about came me, as we came aroud the first bend to the porrer houses of forks, mostly farms,we drove past where charlie took me to ride a pony and i fell of and got a concussion, but that was typical me always an accident magnet, as we drove around the corner in silence because mum was still contemplating on wheter to just drop me off and go. Mum pulled into the driveway and loaded me up with my bags, she had decided on just dropping me off. I carried my bags up charlies cracked driveway which wasnt used to a cars weight because charlie parkes his cruiser on the road.

"Bells" charlie ran up to help me with my bags that i was nearly dropping and i thought i saw him glare at my mum for not helping me, but i didnt want to put mum through what i was about to endure. "hi dad" i said bit uneasy but charlie had alredy started spilling out questions like "How is school" and "How are your friends". Charlie didnt know any of my friends in Fenix anyway so i ignored him. "Bells"i heard a familure voice practically scream across the back fence. "Jake" i called in a mocking tone. Jacob practially jumped the fence and by the looks of it he had knocked it down before. Charlie shook his head and i was sure he was remembering asking jacob to wait a while before coming over ,he never did. He never barley ever wore a shirt so i didnt supprise me that he wasnt today. He pelted over to me and half slammed and hugged me at the same time. "hey jake" i said looking up at him _he was always so much taller_. my eyes nearly fell out of my skull it had only been about a year since i last saw him but he was so different. Jake was tanned, the real kind, super muscely with pitch black hair that once went to his shoulders that was now cut fairly short compared what it used to be. His body was amazing the best six pack you have ever seen but jake was just a friend. i never really understood why he liked me plaine boring old me and huge gorjus him it made me laugh to think how funny that was. Jake cocked his head to the side and looked confused, he thought i was laughing at him. "oh no jake not you"i said trying to hide a laugh. Jake rolled his eyes and continued to hug me until he saw Charlie struggeling with me bags. He ran over to him and took at least 3 of my bags from him despite my struggeling _i hate when people do things for me_.

"Jake you really dont have to do that...." but he was already up the stairs shoving my bags all over the room. As i climbed the stairs the strain on the back of my thighs indicated that i hadnt exercised in a while _a long while. _I pushed myself up the starirs and was a bit shocked to find that jacob had started unpacking my things and practically throwing them across the room into the appropriate draws and closet holes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" i screamed at him, i hated the idea of anyone touching my things ughhh..."Just putting things away for ya bells" he said inoccently, a little to innocently. "mmmmph.... well ok but i can take it from here" i said slightly pushing him out the door. "Give me 5 minuits jake". "Ill be counting 4,58, 4 57, 4,56". I rolled my eyes and bashed the door where i knew his face would be. A loud owwwwwwwwww came from the other side and i went back to unpacking. Thank god jake hadnt got to this bag i sighed to myself unzipping my underwear and toiletrys bag. i dont think i would be able to contain my embarassment if jake saw um undies. Just then as if reading my mind he burst through the door and said 5 minuits exactly. Ispun arond desperatly trying to hind my underwear behind my back. of course he had to come in while i was holding the g-string that i havnt worn yet. I felt blood rush to my face and i knew i had turned tomato red. "Uhhh bells, they yours?" he said in a weird tone like he was stuggeling for breath. I could barley squeak the words out but i managed a small "yes". Jacob stood there his mouth half open "uhhh......um......ok there nice" he said a HUGE smile spreading across his face. I shrank further into myself and blushed a deeper shade of red, i dont know what made me blush more, the fact that kacobe my best friend just saw my lacy thong or that he thinks it looks nice. "Uhh ok well lets go" jake finally said, i was silently thanking him for putting a stop to this unbarablly embarrasing moment

**hey sorry to leave it like that but my computers dying let me knnow what you think and if i should continue :) R AND R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MYERS DOSE**

_BPOV _

_"Yes mum i know" _i ushally didnt mind talking to mum_ but after she tells you the rulez of "Dads house" about 400 times it gets a bit old__**.**_ "Well u know how your fater can be" mum and charlie have been divorced since i was 3. Staring out our dirty front window or our blue HYUNDAI i noticed the familure tree formations. "Were alost there" my mum said nervously i felt kind of sorry for her knowing she

would have to endure awkward small talk with charlie, most likley about came me, as we came aroud the first bend to the porrer houses of forks, mostly farms,we drove past where charlie took me to ride a pony and i fell of and got a concussion, but that was typical me always an accident magnet, as we drove around the corner in silence because mum was still contemplating on wheter to just drop me off and go. Mum pulled into the driveway and loaded me up with my bags, she had decided on just dropping me off. I carried my bags up charlies cracked driveway which wasnt used to a cars weight because charlie parkes his cruiser on the road.

"Bells" charlie ran up to help me with my bags that i was nearly dropping and i thought i saw him glare at my mum for not helping me, but i didnt want to put mum through what i was about to endure. "hi dad" i said bit uneasy but charlie had alredy started spilling out questions like "How is school" and "How are your friends". Charlie didnt know any of my friends in Fenix anyway so i ignored him. "Bells"i heard a familure voice practically scream across the back fence. "Jake" i called in a mocking tone. Jacob practially jumped the fence and by the looks of it he had knocked it down before. Charlie shook his head and i was sure he was remembering asking jacob to wait a while before coming over ,he never did. He never barley ever wore a shirt so i didnt supprise me that he wasnt today. He pelted over to me and half slammed and hugged me at the same time. "hey jake" i said looking up at him _he was always so much taller_. my eyes nearly fell out of my skull it had only been about a year since i last saw him but he was so different. Jake was tanned, the real kind, super muscely with pitch black hair that once went to his shoulders that was now cut fairly short compared what it used to be. His body was amazing the best six pack you have ever seen but jake was just a friend. i never really understood why he liked me plaine boring old me and huge gorjus him it made me laugh to think how funny that was. Jake cocked his head to the side and looked confused, he thought i was laughing at him. "oh no jake not you"i said trying to hide a laugh. Jake rolled his eyes and continued to hug me until he saw Charlie struggeling with me bags. He ran over to him and took at least 3 of my bags from him despite my struggeling _i hate when people do things for me_.

"Jake you really dont have to do that...." but he was already up the stairs shoving my bags all over the room. As i climbed the stairs the strain on the back of my thighs indicated that i hadnt exercised in a while _a long while. _I pushed myself up the starirs and was a bit shocked to find that jacob had started unpacking my things and practically throwing them across the room into the appropriate draws and closet holes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" i screamed at him, i hated the idea of anyone touching my things ughhh..."Just putting things away for ya bells" he said inoccently, a little to innocently. "mmmmph.... well ok but i can take it from here" i said slightly pushing him out the door. "Give me 5 minuits jake". "Ill be counting 4,58, 4 57, 4,56". I rolled my eyes and bashed the door where i knew his face would be. A loud owwwwwwwwww came from the other side and i went back to unpacking. Thank god jake hadnt got to this bag i sighed to myself unzipping my underwear and toiletrys bag. i dont think i would be able to contain my embarassment if jake saw um undies. Just then as if reading my mind he burst through the door and said 5 minuits exactly. Ispun arond desperatly trying to hind my underwear behind my back. of course he had to come in while i was holding the g-string that i havnt worn yet. I felt blood rush to my face and i knew i had turned tomato red. "Uhhh bells, they yours?" he said in a weird tone like he was stuggeling for breath. I could barley squeak the words out but i managed a small "yes". Jacob stood there his mouth half open "uhhh......um......ok there nice" he said a HUGE smile spreading across his face. I shrank further into myself and blushed a deeper shade of red, i dont know what made me blush more, the fact that kacobe my best friend just saw my lacy thong or that he thinks it looks nice. "Uhh ok well lets go" jake finally said, i was silently thanking him for putting a stop to this unbarablly embarrasing moment

**hey sorry to leave it like that but my computers dying let me knnow what you think and if i should continue :) R AND R**


End file.
